


hot and wet

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Rain, mentions of edging and wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex on their balcony in the rain, because why the fuck not.





	1. the fic fest part

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here's the deal. this is written for the Phandomficfest's summer ____ fest. I _did_ write a part that is 499 words, which is the first chapter. But I didn't really want to stop then, so I completed writing the smut stuff in the second chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

„We shouldn‘t do this,” Phil pants against Dan’s neck. He’s lying on the floor, Dan on top of him and he is- he is quite sure they shouldn’t do this.

Dan slips a hand into the space between the floor and Phil’s back of his head. He scratches his fingers across it and into the wet strands and pulls. Phil moans.

“Why?” Dan asks.

“We’re literally outside. And it’s- fuck- it’s pouring.”

It’s true, there’s rain pounding hard onto the floor around them and onto their bodies. Their clothes are soaked, have been since they innocently went out here onto their balcony, fueled by exhaustion, too hot summer days and a thought of _why not_. 

“Which is why no one will see us,” Dan whispers into his ear.

Phil shivers. He’s pretty sure it’s not the rain; it’s still hot outside after all. He lets his arm slip from Dan’s shoulder where he’s half-heartedly been pushing at him to get off his body and lets it fall away over the wooden panels. They are slippery from the water and it feels dirty, but in a good way.

“What if someone looks out,” he asks, but he can hear how his voice betrays that he’s already given in.

Dan still relents on him and props himself up. 

“There’s barely a way to see into here. They won’t. But -”, he looks down at Phil, lovely and wet and his curls hanging limply down his forehead, “we don’t have to do this.”

Phil pulls him back down. Dan laughs and kisses him, open mouth and all, warm wetness against the cool of the raindrops. Phil slides his hands up over Dan’s bum and under his shirt, pushes it up and grips into the warm flesh.

He can’t quite believe how they even got here. They were inside and feeling  stressed and exhausted , until Dan saw the rain and pulled Phil out. He was grinning that kind of smile that Phil would do anything for, especially after a day like this, after weeks and months where it had been a rare kind of smile.  _Let’s dance in the fucking rain,_ Dan had said, as if it wasn’t just a cliché you saw in movies,  as if you could actually do something like this,  and then they were out here dancing in the rain, laughing and bumping into each other. Phil had slipped and fallen, and  a still laughing Dan  knelt down and kissed him.  So here they are , making out under the London sky, where technically anyone could see.  Technically – if they were to climb up to look over the wall or stand on the very edge of a balcony. 

Phil stops thinking about  that, because Dan slides a hand under his shirt and  gropes his  pec . 

“Fuck,” he says, and moans when Dan thumbs at his nipple.

“I am trying,” Dan mumbles into his neck that he _still_ hasn’t moved away from.

The rain keeps pouring and Phil closes his eyes.


	2. the bonus smut part

They haven’t done something like this in forever. Not since the infamous time in the middle of the night at that hotel pool, drunk on alcohol and love. And before that, only that one time back at Phil’s place, where the only eyes they were worried about were those of homophobes and relatives.

Maybe there had been another opportunity, Phil doesn’t know – but they wouldn’t go for it usually, not like they are now. It just happened, is happening at this very moment.

“The rain feels so good,” Phil says, because it does. It’s been too hot forever.

“Only the rain?”

Dan pushes his hips into Phil’s. He’s only wearing pants under his oversized t-shirt because he didn’t want to get his sweats wet, and Phil can feel the shape of him clearly against himself.

“You too,” he growls, “you always do.”

Dan smirks and rolls his hips again, slowly and with intent. Phil feels his own erection strain against his pajama pants. They are soaking wet and clinging against his legs and his butt and his dick, adding almost a little too much friction.

He’s not complaining yet. But it’s all a lot and so much and Dan looks so lovely in the rain, but Phil barely gets to watch with the way they’re writhing against each other. He doesn’t like that.

“I want to see you,” Phil asks. “Please-”

Dan sits up, bum right on Phil’s dick. He pushes up into it on instinct.

“If you keep that up, you won’t get to see me.”

“Okay okay, I’m stopping.”

Dan sits there and looks at him for a moment, eyes full of mirth and seduction. He looks like a God – sometimes Phil can’t help but think like that. The rain makes his freckles stand out more, shining bright under the water. His white grandmother cat t-shirt is almost translucent and sticks to his skin, showing off the shape of his body. His nipples are hard. Phil sucks in a breath.

“Fuck.”

“Think I’m pretty?”

Dan slides a hand into his hair and tips his head to the side, exposing his neck. He’s long lean lines, looking like a model, dripping and beautiful. He’s teasing, but he does know exactly which buttons to press until Phil can’t help to be anything but honest.

“So much, gorgeous.”

Dan opens his eyes and smiles at him, warm and lovely.

Phil can’t get enough of him.

“Kiss me,” he says, “please.”

“Demanding,” Dan says, but he’s leaning down and kissing Phil again. Dan is warm- so warm all over. The air is still full of the heat of the day and the rain does barely anything to ease that. Not with Dan on top of him at least, not with kisses like that.

Dan bites into his bottom lip and Phil groans. He licks into his mouth then, cradling his jaw and tracing the lines of his neck with his fingers. There’s raindrops falling onto Phil’s eyelids and into his open mouth whenever Dan is moving a little to the side. They are pattering onto his arms where he’s holding Dan down to him. Dan, who is licking at his neck now, kissing and nibbling.

Everything is just so _wet_. And warm, and cool, and full of noise, and just-

Dan has slipped a hand between their bodies and squeezes at Phil’s dick, and Phil groans.

“Dan,” he pants.

“Yes?” Dan looks at him, grinning as he massages his fingers over Phil’s erection. He is so lovely.

Phil throws his right arm over his face and hides away in the crook of his elbow.

“Do something. Just anything. Fuck.”

“Always so impatient. We should play around with edging again, where you don’t have a choice but to wait.”

“Fuck off,” Phil says, even as he feels himself growing larger.

“And look how much you’re swearing right now. If people could hear that.”

“If people could hear this we would have a whole other problem and stop talking about this or we’re going inside like right now.”

Dan stays silent and Phil lets out a little laugh. Dan has a thing for slight exhibitionism and it’s funny how quickly he relents when Phil threatens to take that away.

It’s not funny anymore when he moves his fingers further down between Phil’s legs and cradles his balls, presses against his perineum. It makes a deeper sort of pleasure spread warm inside Phil’s stomach, heavy and molasses-slow. Dan moves to the side a bit and kisses Phil on the inside of his palm where it’s hanging off the side of his face, short and sweet. Phil smiles and squeezes his eyes further shut in pleasure as Dan drags a single finger slow and steady down to his hole. He spreads his legs and sighs out a moan. The wet fabric of his trousers feels so different to the softness he’d usually associate with them. It’s new and electric. It reminds him a bit of the wetting stuff they play with occasionally, and he can feel his erection strain even further.

Dan is rubbing slow circles into his rim now. The fabric drags rough against the softness of it. It’s a lot and Phil only pushes down into it, spreads his legs even further until he can feel the very tip of Dan’s finger pushing into him over his pajamas. It feels like everything Phil has ever wanted. He grapples his left arm up Dan’s back where he’s propped up beside him, squeezes a fist into the shirt. Dan kisses him, their lips sliding wetly against each other and licks into the moan Phil can’t help but let out.

“I want to fuck you,” Dan murmurs. “You look so hot like this.”

“We have no lube,” Phil presses out, “just keep going, please-”

“Fuck,” Dan groans now. Phil can feel him push his own erection into Phil’s hip. He is hard and wet, like everything is right now. The rain prattles onto them relentlessly - it still hasn’t eased up, if anything it has gotten even worse. It’s making all of Phil’s nerve endings feel alight.

Dan is still massaging his rim. Phil has started to rhythmically push against the very tip of his finger by now, as if that would help at all, as if that would make it slip inside. There’s still so much wet fabric between them.

“Dan,” Phil asks shakily, “can you go under?”

Dan nods and slips his hand over Phil’s stomach, playing with his happy trail before he pushes beneath the elastic band. He wraps a hand around Phil’s dick and Phil lets out a breath as if it’s been punched from him. It feels so good. The rain made everything wet enough for Dan to be able to move his fist up and down without adding anything to it. It’s a little rougher than Phil would usually go for, but right now it feels perfect. His tip keeps dragging against the wet fabric and Phil wants to chase that.

He moves his arm off his face and looks at Dan. He is staring down at Phil’s crotch, mouth slightly open and looking incredibly turned on. Phil follows his gaze.

The shape of his legs is obvious under the yellow emoji pants that are clinging to his skin, but so is Dan’s hand, moving under the fabric. There is no mistaking what’s happening here, Dan’s knuckles and Phil’s tip of his dick clearly visible. He might as well be naked.

Phil turns his gaze back to Dan’s face. There’s teardrops clinging to his long whimpers. His pupils are blown wide, the chocolate brown of his irises almost completely taken over. His lips look red and full and his dark curls that look black from the water are pushed messily all over his forehead.

“More,” Phil whispers.

Dan moves his hand faster. He drags his fingers over Phil’s slit and Phil closes his eyes again as his hips cant up against his will. He’s letting out small groans with every breath he’s taking because he is so bloody close.

For a while there’s nothing but this. The sound of skin on skin faint against the pattering of the raindrops onto the wooden floor, the feeling of Dan warm by his side, the wetness everywhere and all around, and the pull in his lower body that he is chasing, chasing, chasing.

Then Dan kisses him again, presses up against him long and hard and rubs his own dick desperately against Phil.

Phil gasps in a breath and he’s coming, toe-curling and ripping through his body. The pleasure is blinding in its intensity, white and hot and powerful. His upper body is straining up against the rain and into Dan’s chest, where he’s held and kissed and shaking him as well with his orgasm. It’s a while before he collapses back onto the floor, panting.

Phil just lays there and catches his breath as Dan sits up and tugs his dick out. It’s flushed a deep red, purple almost, and Phil hasn’t seen him this hard in a while.

“Fuck,” he says, eloquently.

Dan doesn’t say anything. He stares into Phil’s eyes and tugs and tugs and then he’s coming too, thick white stripes onto Phil’s chest.

Phil watches as Dan’s face crunches up. He lets his head loll back over his shoulder and into the rain, let’s it drip into his open mouth. He is convulsing and pumping his dick, milking it for all he’s got- which is a lot, it seems.

When he’s slowing down, he turns his head to look at Phil again. He tucks himself into his pants and sits back onto his heels. He looks dazed at first, but Phil can see as a grin slowly takes over his face. It’s one of Phil’s favorite kinds of Dan-grins. The kind where he is blissed out and happy and giddy with life.

“That was ridiculous,” Dan says.

Phil drags a hand over his own face and wipes away some of the waterdrops seemingly living there now. He sits up slowly, careful against the slippery floor.

“It was. I can’t believe we did that.”

For the first time in forever he looks around the balcony. There is no neighbour gazing over the concrete floor to his feet, and as he looks back over his shoulder he can’t even see the corner of the other balcony where sometimes you could see someone if they were standing there.

“It was so hot though,” Dan says. He is still grinning as Phil’s turning back at him. “Give me a kiss!”

Phil rolls his eyes, but it’s all for show really, because he obviously leans in and pecks him on the lips. The movement makes the completely soaked clothing draw around his skin. It’s kind of disgusting now, and kind of cold as well.

“How are we going to get inside? We’re going to get the whole floor wet, we’re dripping.”

“I’m gonna strip naked and get towels?”

Dan still looks delighted. It’s the only reason why he would ever offer to do a chore like this for Phil, probably.

“Okay, and then you’re gonna make me a coffee. And order dinner. And put on Queer Eye.”

Dan tips his head back and laughs loudly.

“You are acting as if you didn’t get anything out of this. I didn’t see you complaining!”

Phil collapses dramatically into Dan, who in turn topples over and now they are laying on the floor yet again.

“Hey!”

“I am not the one with the exhibition kink.”

Dan brushes some hair over Phil’s head, out of his eyes. “Maybe you have a rain kink.”

“Am not!”

“You sure?” Dan makes moves to drag his hand down Phil’s body to grip at his ass but Phil is having none of it.

“Stop, over, I am done with this, get me inside!”

“Demanding,” Dan says again and smiles. “Alright then. Up you go.”

They shuffle under the small part where the roof is overhanging their balcony, as if all of a sudden the rain is too much, and Dan slips off his shirt as Phil tries to wring out some of the wetness of his own.

“It didn’t really cool us down though,” Phil says. “And we didn’t really dance either. Didn’t go to plan.”

Dan looks around a bit before he quickly takes off his pants and pushes open their balcony door.

“The plan was to be happy,” he smiles back at Phil as he’s stepping inside. “I think it worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave Kudos if you liked it it is much appreciated, and if you leave a comment (no matter how much you have to say) I promise I will literally jump at seeing the notification and grin so widely!
> 
> You can reblog this fic on [tumblr](https://heartfeltfangirl.tumblr.com/post/176164687088/hot-and-wet). If you want to talk to me there, I am excited about that too :)


End file.
